The invention relates to tube support structures and particularly to support structures of the type used to stack a large number of pressure tube assemblies for a reverse osmosis water purification system at a fixed distance from each other. Conventionally, pressure tube racks must be designed to order for each system and fabricated of structural steel followed by application of a corrosion resistant coating since the tubes are used in handling sea water or aggressive water. Such a procedure is quite costly and time consuming.